


For The Love of The Game (High School)

by AlexJames1998



Category: Clexa - the relationship, The 100 (TV), clarke griffin and lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom, linctavia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School and College, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athletes, Basketball, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, Endgame, F/F, F/M, Feminine Studly Lexa, Fluff, G!p Lexa, Kisses, Making Love, Other, The 100 - Freeform, anven, lexa - Freeform, popular girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexJames1998/pseuds/AlexJames1998
Summary: Clarke has always had Octavia by here side through the best and worst times of her life. They've been together since grade school and take on the world together.Lexa's story is a little different, which we will discover as the story unfolds. She's independent, beautiful, and strong, but she has always felt there was something missing. Join us as they navigate through their last two years of high school, then transition into college, and then into adulthood thereafter. They will face trials and tribulations along the way, but the question is will they end up together on the other side of it all?Note: Individual chapters will typically be in short story format.





	1. The One Where We Get To Know Our Girl

Clarke Elyza Griffin is a typical seventeen-year-old American girl, at least she thought so. It is her norm to be the captain and first team all-state point guard of the local high school’s girls’ varsity basketball team. She has led her team to the state championship during both her freshman and sophomore years of high school. She also finds herself amongst the most popular girls in the junior class at One Hundred High in Boston, Massachusetts. 

Clarke’s core group of friends includes the same familiar faces she has known since kindergarten – Raven Reyes, Monty Green, Echo Thomas, Murphy Johns, and Jasper Jordan. Her best friend, Octavia Blake, is also a junior in Clarke’s class and her teammate on the basketball team – as a shooting guard and fellow member of the all-state first team. The two girls have known one another since diapers and hope to play basketball together at Skia Krui University following graduation. Both girls have the talent and drive to achieve this goal and are on track to take their dynamic duo to the next level. The only thing that stands in their way is two years, two seasons, and staying injury free.

Clarke’s mother, Abigail “Abby” Griffin, is the head coach of the girls’ varsity basketball team and a routine presence in Clarke’s daily life. Clarke’s father, Jake Griffin, was an Admiral in the United States Navy. He died in the line of duty one and a half years ago. Clarke never truly dealt with the loss and has mentally convinced herself he is still stationed overseas in Africa; just like he had been for the majority of his daughter’s youth.

Clarke found this extreme coping tactic essential so that she could keep on going and not forfeit everything she’s worked so hard for. As far as her loved ones are concerned Clarke has taken the loss in stride and handled it properly. What they do not know is she has lied to herself so convincingly that she lives in denial and uses that buried pain as the primary driving force to push herself to train harder each day than she did the last. The question is how long can she push herself before she breaks or is Clarke as invincible as she appears?


	2. The One Where They Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke runs. :)

It’s just after dusk and Clarke is sitting on the deck outside of her second story bedroom window watching the sun rise. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes to relax momentarily. After a few seconds the blonde opens her eyes slowly and exhales sharply. Clarke cannot believe there are only five weeks of summer left and that her junior year will begin in no time. She is set to leave out of town for a four-week basketball camp in New York City in less than forty-eight hours. The blonde hasn’t started packing yet, but she decides she can put it off a little longer. She is meeting up with Octavia in a couple of hours to go for a run and have a mild workout at the gym. Clarke decides to take advantage of getting up early and she is heading to the gym early to squeeze in some drills before her best friend arrives. 

Clarke gets to the gym approximately thirty minutes later and gets straight to business. She starts off with tap drills for twenty minutes, followed by a half hour of lunging dribbles, and is finishing up with jump stop stacks just as her best friend arrives. “Hey Griffin, what you are you doing starting without me? Oh, it’s because you know I’ll always be the best no matter how hard you work," Octavia jokingly shouts. Clarke does a swift one-eighty pivot so that she is partially facing the dark haired beauty, whom she catches making a huge sheepish grin. Clarke merely smiles back and waves Octavia over. The two embrace for a quick hello, and move outside to start their fun. 

They typically start off with cardio, followed by weights, and end with ice baths – which are equally glorious and torturous at the same time for the two athletes. The girls stretch for about 15 minutes and plan to start their run on the wood trails behind the gym. It is Clarke’s turn to lead their workout and they typically ease into their jogs. Abruptly Clarke starts running and yells out to Octavia, “Last one back has to give the other a massage!” Clarke sprints away and leaves Octavia in her dust (or so the blonde thinks). Octavia takes off into a dead run after her best friend, with every intention of catching her and beating her in an impressive fashion.


	3. The One She Gives The Unwanted Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First sighting of an unnamed brunette.

Clarke still cannot believe that she let Octavia beat her in their last race of the summer. Octavia has more speed, whereas Clarke has the best endurance. The loss by the blonde resulted in her having to give her best friend the rub down of all massages. In all honesty Clarke did not mind that she lost to the dark haired brunette as Clarke takes as much pride in Octavia exceling as she does herself. It gives her joy that she can also provide her best friend some physical relief by kneading out some of the soreness from her overworked muscles. That workout was the last time Clarke and Octavia will get to hang out for the summer as the blonde is now in transit to attend basketball camp for the next month in NYC. And Octavia is headed to Montana where she will be working as a youth camp counselor for the rest of the summer. The two will be reunited a day or two before they go back to school in late August.

It’s Wednesday evening and Clarke finds herself standing in the security line at the airport. She is not set to check-in at camp until 11am on Tuesday morning of the following week, so she is headed to the City a few days early to partake in some touristy things like Central Park and Times Square. She is currently listening to “Call Out My Name" by The Weeknd. The blonde cannot explain it, but she cannot get enough of this amazing song. She has been listening to it on repeat since it came out a week ago. While Clarke thinks that she is quietly lip-syncing to herself in reality she is singing out loud at a very low volume. 

Clarke is unaware the sole person that can hear her singing is the only other teenage girl standing alone in the security line, who just so happens to be positioned directly in front of the blonde in line. The tall, lean female with long, wavy brown hair tries her best to ignore the singing at first as she believes the individual will quiet down sooner or later. The brunette soon discovers the security line has come to a complete halt unexpectedly. The girl thinks to herself, "This evening keeps getting better and better." 

For the next fifteen minutes the girl tries her best to look ahead to the security gate to see what is going on, but the brunette is unable to decipher what the hold up is precisely. It is about this time the girl notes the singing has yet to subside. She sighs to herself and decides to nonchalantly peak over her shoulder to checkout her uninvited entertainer. She isn’t sure what she was expecting to find, but it certainly wasn’t what she found. The girl cannot help but smile to herself at the sight she finds – a blonde haired beauty wearing a bright blue hooded sweatshirt, a too big beanie, form fitting yoga pants that hug in all the right places, and glasses…whom is so adorably oblivious to her surroundings and the girl now watching her. The brunette soon discovers the mild annoyance she had begun to feel in response to the unwanted verbal serenade disappears immediately as soon as she lays her eyes upon the owner of said “singing to herself”. The brunette is suddenly finding some unexpected comfort in the delay at the security check point and can't seem to turn her gaze from this blue eyed beautiful stranger. 


	4. The One Where Her Cheeks Turn Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting.

Clarke is not sure how long the security line has been stopped, but by the appearance of everyone around her it seems like for a while. Standing at the shortest 5' 5" tall on her best day she can't exactly see what is going on beyond the crowd in front of her. The blonde is looking around aimlessly when she notices her. The brunette in front of her, whom Clarke estimates to be a long and lean 5' 10", standing tall and proud...and looking directly at her. 

The brunette maintains eye contact with the blonde for a second longer and then looks away briefly before returning her attention back to the shorter girl. The taller one confidently grins and offers a hand of greeting, "Hi, I'm Lexa." 

Clarke is a bit taken aback by her straightforwardness and stumbles on her response, "oh, um...hey..hi..Clarke here..." she barely squeaks out.

"Well hello Clarke, it's my pleasure.," says the brunette offering a smirk. "I must tell you that your singing has been my favorite thing about my trip so far."

Clarke almost dies of embarrassment on the spot. Her cheeks immediately turn a bright pink and she looks down breaking eye contact with Lexa.

Lexa immediately reacts to the reddening of the blonde, "Oh no, I meant that as a compliment and have truly enjoyed your voice," she smiles supportively. " Can I get you a cup of coffee once we make it through security?"

The blonde is flattered by the invitation, smiles sweetly and nods her head in acceptance.

The brown haired beauty never thought she'd be so thankful for a delay in airport security.


	5. The One They Play Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acts of kindness can come in the most unexpected places.

Clarke and Lexa make small talk while they wait in line for the next half hour and eventually arrive at the security gate. Both girls handover their passports to the TSA agent and make it to the x-ray machine queue with no issue. Clarke goes to quickly remove her shoes but immediately gets mad at herself for being so forgetful. She made the mistake of wearing her black high top Converse which she had intended to change out of and into her Nike slides prior to this exact moment. However, this intent never came to fruition as the blonde has been welcomingly distracted by a beautiful brunette with bright emerald eyes that have been narrowly focused on her sapphire hued orbs. She decides to play it low-key and try her best to get them off nonchalantly.

Lexa easily slides her Birkenstock sandals off, then places them and her backpack into a bin on the security belt. Just as she is about to step forward back into the x-ray machine queue she notices Clarke is having some difficulties. The brunette watches the perfectly cute blonde failing miserably at trying to balance on one foot, hold her belongings, and simultaneously trying to remove her shoe off the other. Lexa quickly grabs her personal items and steps back to assist Clarke. The brunette slightly bends forward so she's eye level with the blonde, whispering, "Clarke, may I help?"

Blue eyes look up in a rush and freeze when they find green in close proximity, merely inches away. Clarke's cheeks flush mildly, while shaking her head signaling "yes". Lexa is now on her knees guiding Clarke's left foot onto her thigh. The brunette proceeds to carefully unlace the shoe and slides it off gently. Clarke willingly offers the other one and Lexa gladly obliges in loosening the laces and removing that shoe as well. Lexa stands, moving forward in line placing her belongings back into the bin and onto the security belt. She then grabs a bin for Clarke, placing her Converse gently in the corner, then offering it to the blonde. 

Clarke shyly smiles and offers a sweet "Thank you, Lexa." 

Lexa grins back, "You're welcome, Clarke." 

There's something about the way this stranger says her name and the click of the "k" that brings about a feeling of fluttering butterflies in the pit of the blonde's stomach. Clarke knows these feelings of joy are also aided by the compliments and genuine acts of kindness this brunette goddess has already bestowed upon her in the span of knowing her for only a singular hour.

The girls finally make it beyond security and progress to the retail area located at the epicenter of the airport. They both see a Starbucks a little ways up, and Lexa notes, "So, are we still on for that cup of Joe?" 

"Of course! You're my Savior in sensible shoes," the blonde jokingly states.

The girls make their way into Starbucks, order their coffees and take a seat. 

Small talk ensues with Clarke telling Lexa all about her friends from home, sharing a few pics along the way, with the blonde's conversation unintentionally being focused around a beautiful girl named Octavia. Lexa doesn't know why but she unexpectedly feels a small sting of jealousy spread throughout her being. She makes her best effort to calm her nerves and zeroes back in on the sapphire beacons keyed into only her. Just as Lexa resumes absorbing Clarke's words she hears the blonde briefly mentioning she plays basketball and how Octavia plays on the team as well. After a few moments the brunette allows herself to get lost in the random details this golden haired stranger is showering upon her. The brunette finds herself easily relaxing and comfortable as she sits across from Clarke, and as Lexa's speaks the words flow with ease. She informs the blonde she is actually from Los Angeles and was in Boston visiting family. Lexa also informs the blonde she is age 17 and will be a junior this schol year. Lastly, the dark haired girl also shares that's she's in route to NYC for basketball camp for the next four weeks at NYU.

Clarke almost chokes on her coffee at the confession, and excitedly replies, "Really? Me too!"

Lexa physically doesn't react, beyond the small smile slowly stretching across her lips, which is mostly hidden behind the coffee cup she purposely lets linger against her mouth longer than necessary.

Clarke tries her best to maintain her external composure as a bit of adrenaline rushes through her and she's overcome with unexpected anticipation about the next month alone in the Big Apple.


	6. The One With The Sky Tram

Clarke and Lexa soon discover they are on the same flight that is set to leave in precisely one and a half hours.

After finishing their coffee the two teens casually walk together through the terminal, conversation continuing to flow easily between them. 

Lexa points out they need to take the sky tram across the airport to get to their gate. 

Clarke quickly spots the sign for the tram station and the girls head that way. 

As the two girls approach the applicable port they each take notice how congested and busy the area appears. They eventually find the correct tram kiosk and approach with expedited purpose, that comes to an unwanted immediate halt. 

The two make eye contact, Clarke smiling and shrugging her shoulders. "I guess we will get there when we get there. Freaking out never helps the situation."

"I sure could get used to your positivity Clarke. There is not much of that where I come from...none actually..." Lexa genuinely adds, trailing off without finishing her statement.

The blonde is a bit taken aback by the admission and honesty in the other teen's words. 

She is unsure how to exactly respond to that statement so Clarke offers a supportive smile and merely nods her head. 

The pair turn their attention to the waiting crowd, and patiently await their turn to go. 

Clarke cannot help notice how angelic and serene the other girl is simply standing there casually amongst the crowd. The brunette gingerly leans on the wall, seemingly unaware of how beautiful she is. This is a pillar of the girl's effortless charm. It only makes the blonde find this girl with the amazonian war princess flavor of beauty even more intriguing, and dead set determined to befriend her. 

Three separate sky trams come and go before the blonde and brunette finally move near the front of the crowd.

“We’re becoming pros at this waiting in line malarkey, are we not?” says Lexa. 

Clarke lets a small chuckle slip past her lips at the brunette’s choice of words, “Yes, that is for sure.” 

Clarke thinks they should be able to get on the next tram that comes, at least she secretly hopes. 

The next one pulls up to the port in no time and passengers load in an orderly fashion. The cart fills up faster than the blonde anticipated as she and Lexa approach the door to enter. 

Clarke is walking a couple feet behind the brunette, whom moves forward into the tram just ahead of her. It is at this point that the blonde notices it appears the cart has reached maximum capacity. 

Lexa swiftly turns to look at Clarke, noticing the disappointment in the blonde’s eyes, motioning for her to step forward, “Come on Clarke, we can make it work.” 

The girl’s blue eyes immediately brighten up, and she smiles at her new found green eyed counterpart. 

Lexa simply smiles back, turning her body so that Clarke is able to barely squeeze in just as the tram doors close.

The blonde finds her back and rear pressed snuggly against the taller girl’s front side, with nowhere else to go. 

Clarke is unable to explain the exact sensations she is feeling in this moment, though she is certain of one thing – she does not want them to stop. 

The shorter girl feels the warmth rising from her core, her cheeks become flushed. She is beyond thankful Lexa cannot see her face at this time. 

What Clarke is unaware of is the brunette standing behind her is feeling the same exact things the blonde is and in the moment both are equally afraid to admit it to themselves or the other. 

The train is moving swiftly, Clarke and Lexa sharing the same space in the cart intended to be filled by only one. 

The blonde feels slightly unsteady as she has no safety handle to hold onto to ground herself. 

It is in that moment the tram driver hits the brakes too hard, making each passenger located within the cart fly forward. 

Just as Clarke anticipates propelling forward and hitting her face on the window she feels a strong arm wrap around her abdomen, pulling her closer to the resilient body behind her, offering innocent stability and protection. 

The blonde instinctively places her hands over her savior’s arm, welcoming the embrace. 

“Thanks,” Clarke expresses, while giving a gentle squeeze to Lexa’s hand as an additional sign of her appreciation. 

The two girls stay in this position for the next three and half minutes until the tram arrives at their terninal. 

When they arrive to their gate it is a bit awkward as neither girl has spoken since they exited the tram and walked through the terminal. 

Both teens are unsure if the other wants to sit with the other or part ways here and enjoy some solo time before boarding. 

Clarke is the first to speak, barely above a whisper, “So…I won’t be upset if you want to do your own thing, but I’d be a very happy camper if you kept me company a little longer?” 

“Being that I don’t like to be the bearer of bad news I guess I can oblige and keep you company until we board,” Lexa replies, a small smirk spreading across her lips. 

“Do you always speak so formally?” says the blonde. 

“Why yes mam, I am afraid this is my typical demeanor. Does it bother you?” 

Keeping a straight face, Clarke responds, “You have got to be shitting me, right?” 

At the sight of the blonde's seriousness Lexa is unable to maintain her composure and bursts out laughing, “Yes Clarke, I’m shitting you.” 

The gate is jam packed, no seats available. The girls walk around for a few moments trying to find somewhere to sit and eventually the two settle for some vacant floor space against the wall. 

Just as the two girls are sitting down the airline attendant at their gate comes across the loud speaker, “Ladies and gentleman, we are sorry to inform you UA flight number 1934 scheduled to depart at 8:15pm to JFK Airport in New York City is delayed indefinitely due to mechanical problems.” 


	7. The One With The Movie

Clarke and Lexa turn towards one another, both with blank stares on their faces in that moment. 

“Well damn,” says Clarke. 

Both girls nonchalantly sit back against the wall. 

The blonde closes her eyes briefly, leaning her head back, and taking a deep breath. 

Lexa remains silent and simply watches the blue eyed beauty in anticipation, awaiting her next words. 

Clarke opens her eyes a few seconds later, “So…do you want to watch a movie or something?” 

“That would be great,” says Lexa, offering a sheepish grin to aid her reply. 

“What is that little mischievous smirk for if I may ask,” asks Clarke. 

The brunette appreciates this girl's directness.

“Nothing precisely…it’s just that I’m really enjoying your company…I’m glad we’re getting to spend more time hanging out,” admits Lexa, slightly embarrassed. 

“I’m glad to spend more time with you too, though I wish it was in NYC and not sitting here in the airport for who knows how long,” notes Clarke, a hint of bother in her voice. 

“I don’t care where we are, as long as you’re with me…,” Lexa abruptly responds and accidentally lets slip past her lips. 

*Dang it Lexa, why did you say that?!?!* the brunette thinks to herself. She cannot believe she said that out loud to this stranger, and is at a loss for words. 

“I…I didn’t mean…,” the brunette attempts to speak. 

Clarke immediately takes notice of Lexa’s defensive flinch and that the girl is back pedaling fast. 

The blonde transitions into quick recovery mode for damage control as she welcomes Lexa’s forwardness and admission to enjoying her company. 

In reality Clarke could not be more excited and is having a difficult time not smiling like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland in response to the brunette girl's blatant honesty. 

The blonde is also disgruntled with herself for making Lexa think her fondness was one sided, as it is anything but. 

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean that at all. I’m happy to spend more time with you too...anywhere,” she offers apologetically, lowering her eyes in an attempt to grasp the brunette’s attention. 

Lexa continues to look down, adverting eye contact and refusing to look at the blonde. 

The blonde thinks to herself *Aright, here goes…..I have to fix this no matter what.* 

The blue eyed girl decides to be more daring, slowly moving her hand to place it gently on the other girl’s shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze of assurance. 

She leans in so that she is only a few inches from Lexa’s ear, speaking just above a whisper, “Lexa, please look at me.” 

The brunette is unable to ignore the genuineness in the blonde’s words, and the softness of her touch. 

She slowly lifts her eyes and finds anxious blue eyes searching for hers. 

“I am really glad I met you Lexa. I was just annoyed with the flight delay. I truly am looking forward to getting to know you better over the next month. Who knows, maybe we can be pen pals or something after camp,” Clarke offers nervously. 

Lexa offers a small, devious grin, “Me too Clarke, but pen pals? Are you kidding me?” 

The blonde loves Lexa's touch of sass, unable to stop the smile spreading across her lips.

“Okay….that was a bit much. I take it back. I totally lost all of my cool points didn’t I?” 

Lexa laughs, “You never had any to begin with Clarle.” She offers a joking nudge to the other girl. 

Clarke smiles again and allows the remaining nervousness to slip from her being. 

“So, about that movie..” says Lexa smirking confidently. 

“I’m down for whatever you want to watch.” 

Clarke goes on and takes her laptop out, quickly logging into Netflix. 

“You can pick whatever you’d like Lexa. I meant it.” 

“I’ll hold you to that then,” says the brunette. 

The taller girl searches through the movie catalog for maybe two minutes and picks a random romantic comedy Clarke has never heard of. 

The blonde watches long enough to recognise Julia Roberts, but despite her best efforts she is dozing off within the first 30 minutes of the movie. 

Lexa only notices when Clarke unconsciously leans her head to rest on the taller girl’s shoulder. 

Lexa smiles, and continues to watch her movie. 

The blonde falls asleep dreaming of emerald eyes and long, wavy brown locks. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Clarke rolls over expecting to find her lover within arm's reach but she only finds an empty bed. 

"Lexa?...Lexa?...Lex?..." she calls out towards the bathroom hoping for a response. There's no one there. She inhales deeply and exhales slowly, making herself rise from the safety of her silk cocoon and into the lavatory to relieve herself and brush her teeth. 

"Where are you baby..." the blonde whispers to herself. 

This is their first day off together in over a month and a half and Clarke misses Lexa immensely. Unbeknownst to Clarke the taller missing half of the dubious duo is currently cleaning the pool, wearing only board shorts and a black bikini top. 

Lexa is working outside for a good hour and thinking about her blonde vixen upstairs. She decides she will head up there soon to check on her and bring her breakfast. 

The brunette is unaware her other half is now secretly watching her girlfriend from the second floor window of their bedroom. She can see the brunette beauty's olive skin has a glowing sheen of sweat, highlighting her six pack and lean physique. 

The blonde is so horny and wants her girlfriend desperately. It's been over two weeks since the two have made love. Lexa's been on night shifts at the plant and Clarke has been on the day time rotations at the hospital. Their sleep schedules and overall daily routines have been polar opposites. 

"Oh, I need to you to fuck me so badly baby!" the blue eyed girl thinks to herself, as she continues to observe her beauty hard at work. It's now that Clarke realizes Lexa has discarded her bikini top and is baring her perfect breasts for the sun to enjoy. The green eyed goddess has never been one for tan lines and Clarke has never been more thankful for this than now. Clarke is always taken aback by Lexa's hotness and unconsciously begins to slowly guide her hand down her chest to her stomach and beyond the waistband of her underwear. She finds herself already so wet and turned on. The door slowly opens with dark green eyes immediately finding blue drowning in desire.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

*Clarke jolts herself awake as the credits are rolling on the film. Her heart is racing and her face is flushed.* 

"Holy shit," the blonde verbally utters to herself, while simultaneously abruptly turning her gaze towards Lexa.


	8. The One She Has To Remind Herself To Breathe

Lexa hears the blonde next to her speaking a mild profanity as the girl’s slumber halts with what appears a rush of panic. 

“Everything okay?” asks the brunette, sincerity in her voice. She slowly turns her head towards the blonde, adjusting her gaze so emerald eyes may naturally connect with cerulean. 

Clarke snaps out of her sleepy haze, into the present moment at the soothing sound of the other girl’s voice. 

The blonde can barely handle the unexplainable weight of Lexa’s innocent stare as the images of the tanner girl’s bare chest still linger freshly in her mind. 

Clarke scrambles to find the appropriate words, while trying to maintain her physical composure, “Oh..yea…just a weird dream is all…” 

*It was so DAMN real* Clarke thinks to herself. Taking a slow, deep breath. 

*Inhale…Exhale…..Inhale…Exhale…* she tells herself. *You have to calm the hell down before you scare her off.* 

“K,” says Lexa. “I was just checking on you,” the brunette continues, casually shifting her eyes away from Clarke. 

The blonde smiles back appreciatively, “Thank you, Lexa.” 

It’s in this moment Clarke becomes aware she is holding this green eyed beauty’s hand. Their fingers are intertwined and it feels so right…from the way Lexa’s thumb lazily rests on top of the blondes to the softness of the brunette’s skin to the way their hands casually lie on the taller girl’s lap. 

Clarke begins to slowly try and withdraw her hand from within the other girl's grasp, “Sorry…” the blonde mumbles. 

The brunette reactively tightens her grip on the other girl’s hand preventing her from sliding it away, “Oh…it’s no worry Clarke.” 

Before the blonde is even able to react Lexa has already brought the blue eyed girl’s hand to now rest safely between both of her own. “I like us like this,” the green eyed girl notes, acting like this is their norm and this is how it always is. The brunette has also began gently caressing the back side of Clarke's hand.

“Me too,” says the shorter girl, a bit scared at how easy this feels as this is so beyond the realm of her character. She pushes the momentary feelings of apprehension away and settles back down in comfortably next to the brunette. Clarke decides to relish in the moment and live in the now. She is thankful for this joy and the presence of this girl, even if it is only going to be for a little while. 

The two girls watch another movie Clarke has never heard of and the blonde has never been happier than she is in these moments sitting against the wall on the terminal floor watching low budget movies stuck at the airport with this green eyed angel. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As the girls are about to move on to another form of entertainment, they notice a few people have started leaving the gate and a few others are standing around the airline kiosk. 

“Let’s go see what’s going on,” says the brunette. The taller girl stands up quickly, extending her hands down to Clarke to help her up. The blonde firmly grabs the other's hands and is surprised how easily the brunette pulls her up.

As the two approach the counter they both notice the word “Cancelled” next to their flight number on the flight status board. 

“I’m going to speak with someone. I’ll be right back,” says Clarke. 

Lexa stands back and watches the blonde in awe. While the taller girl’s physical appearance discloses no emotion whatsoever, internally she is reeling. This blue eyed girl is exactly what she never knew she wanted or needed. The green eyed girl depends on no one and her top priority is to maintain that independence and keep everyone at bay no matter what. While she has sought physical intimacy from time to time she never gets emotional. Never. 

However, in this moment Lexa is unable to explain the natural gravitational pull she has felt towards Clarke ever since the exact second she laid eyes upon this yellow haired masterpiece that was unwantingly serenading her in that damn security line. She couldn't fight it if she wanted to. Though she is determined to try.

*You cannot fall for this girl Lexa. You CANNOT pull her in.* The brunette makes a silent vow to herself, “I can enjoy her company for now, only through camp…then I’ll let her go thereafter.” 

A few more moments go by as Clarke speaks with the airline representatives. The blonde turns around smiling and briskly walks over to the taller girl. 

Lexa is unable to contain herself at the sight of the smile spread across the approaching girl’s lips. The brunette helplessly allows a small half smirk to rise on her face in response, awaiting the blonde goddess’s explanation for her apparent expression of joy in spite of their current circumstances.

“So, if we go tonight we can catch the red eye to Newark. They say we will be there in two hours give or take and they have a room for each of us when we get there. Otherwise, the first available flight leaves tomorrow at 3pm.” Clarke also mentions they offered a driver to take both of them to the City on Thursday. 

*Shit!* Lexa subconsciously says to herself, a mild nervousness spreading throughout her core. “Sure, let’s do the red eye,” the brunette answers as casually as she can manage. 


	9. The One They Finally Get To Jersey

The girl’s standby flight goes on without a hitch. Before they know it the pair is exiting the plane and walking up the gate at Newark Liberty International Airport, hand in hand. Both girls are consciously unaware they move together as one, orbiting opposite the other as do the earth and moon. 

The duo was informed their checked baggage would be delivered to the hotel sometime in the later hours of the early morning, so their carry-on bags would have to suffice for the night. They find the driver waiting for them just as they were informed he would be upon their arrival. 

“Hello ladies, I hope your flight went well. I will be taking you directly to the La Barnette hotel. I anticipate the drive taking approximately half an hour or so. There is some construction on the route, so it will take a little longer than normal. Please sit back, relax and enjoy the ride. I’ll inform you a few minutes before our arrival so you may collect yourselves before we arrive.” 

“Thank you very much sir. We appreciate your assistance greatly,” offers Lexa. 

The driver opens the door for the girls as Clarke enters first, closely followed by the brunette.

On the flight over the blue eyed beauty decided she was going to be straight forward with Lexa and put all of her cards on the table. She wants to make the most of every moment she has with this green eyed beauty, hence she has decided to play Russian roulette with her own heart. Upon settling into their seats Clarke is relieved to find there is a privacy screen between themselves and the driver, allowing them some alone time. 

Lexa is sitting next to the blonde, merely inches away. The brunette has nonchalantly leaned her head back to rest against the seat back, with her eyes closed. 

Clarke admires her for a few seconds, allowing her eyes to trace and memorize the intricate details of Lexa's face, from her slim nose to her high cheek bones to her perfectly plump pink lips to that undeniable sharp jawline. Taking a deep breath, the blonde gently reaches for the brunette’s hand, caressing it softly to grasp her attention. 

”Lexa, I..I need to talk to you,” she says a little shaky. 

The brunette reacts to the blonde’s touch, lazily opening her eyes and turning her gaze in search of blue. She immediately senses the hint of nervousness in the blonde’s voice, “Of course, anything you need Clarke.” 

Lexa takes the blonde’s hand between her own, squeezing it gently hoping to provide some relief to her. 

Clarke seems to relax her shoulders slightly, allowing some of the tension to leave her body. 

“I wanted to get some things out before we get to the hotel if that is okay with you?” 

“Clarke, you can tell me anything. I know we haven’t known one another very long at all, but I’m an open book and am always here to listen anytime you need.” 

Lexa looks intently into the blue eyes before her, making sure the blonde knows she has her undivided attention. The brunette gives a little smile, and waits patiently for the blonde to continue when she is ready.

Clarke reciprocates with a sly grin, and swears she sees a fire burning within the green that connects directly with her soul.

“Well, while we are being open..I don’t really know how to say this, but Lexa…I came to the airport earlier tonight expecting to end up in NYC a few days early before camp to visit a few museums and maybe the Statue of Liberty. However, with a fortunate turn of events I’ve ended up here with you on this little adventure. And I think…no I know it was for a reason.” 

The brunette is speechless and doesn’t know what to say or do in response as this beautiful, golden haired princess is confessing her affections for her. Lexa is frozen and can only manage a smile, a small nod of assurance, and the slight tightening of her grip on the blonde’s hand as Clarke continues her affirmation. 

“I really like you and have this unexplainable need to get to know you better and spend more time with you. I want to see where this goes while we are at camp. If anything, we can definitely have a great time and enjoy one another’s company while we are here."

Clarke’s heart is racing and she fears it may explode. She only hopes this gamble pays off and Lexa doesn’t laugh in her face and flee. A few seconds pass as Lexa gathers her thoughts, yet these seconds seem like an eternity to Clarke. 

“I really like you too, Clarke. I feel the same exact way. And I want to spend as much time with you as I can while we are here.” 

To hell with self-promises of maintaining distance and independence, Lexa has to have this girl. Actions now, repercussions later.

The brunette slowly inches closer to the blonde, bringing her hand to gently rest on her cheek. Their lips come together, velvet meeting silk. 

Clarke is breathless; she cannot believe this is happening. She is dazed for a couple seconds and then swiftly pulls herself back into the moment. Blood is rushing through her body, she is warm, oh so warm for this girl before her.

Without even thinking the blonde acts on sheer instinct and physical desires, lifting herself from the seat and sliding over Lexa so that she is now straddling the brunette’s hips, resting on her lap.

They kiss as if their lives depend on it. The brunette moves her hands to the blonde’s waist, to rest at the small of her back. Clarke has wrapped both arms around the taller girl’s neck, one hand firmly grasping brown locks. 

Lexa’s tongue softly begs to enter, the blonde gladly accepting the invitation. Their tongues glide along the other, with a gentle nibble here and a firm bite there, creating a symphony of kisses and love marks Beethoven himself would be jealous of. 

Neither girl has ever been one to believe in love at first sight or soulmates for that matter, however the stars aligned and the perfect storm that is Clarke Elyza Giffin came crashing along the shores of the deserted island named Alexandra Bethany Woods at precisely the right time.

Now they both unknowingly find themselves trapped in the eye of the storm, each eloquently filled with a mixture of excitement and nervousness as to what the next few weeks have in store for them. 


	10. The One With The Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been able to post sooner guys, but I posted as soon as I was able.
> 
> Enjoy, and please share your thoughts. They'll be greatly appreciated.

The blonde is spinning and lost in this green eyed goddess she is resting upon. 

Clarke continues to pepper tender kisses along Lexa's jawline, bringing her focus to the brunette’s earlobe and then to her neck. 

Clarke is relishing every inch of the tan flesh her lips are devouring with claiming kisses, each followed by a firm bite just hard enough to leave a trail of burning desire in the wake that is quickly soothed by a gentle massage with the blonde's tongue. 

Lexa helplessly allows a small moan to slip past her lips, and that is the only cue Clarke needs. 

Clarke moves in to claim the pink, plump lips of her counterpart once more. 

Instinctively the blonde leans back momentarily to remove her hoodie and t-shirt, leaving Clarke in only a black lace bra. 

The brunette watches in awe, as she is mesmerized and slowly moving her gaze along the blonde’s smooth, milky chest to her sexy stomach and sultry hipbones. 

“You are so damn sexy and beautiful,” utters Lexa, running her hands down and back up the blonde’s fit thighs. 

The thin material of Clarke’s yoga pants creates just enough of a barrier to send the blue eyed angel's desire and need for more contact into overdrive. 

Emerald meets cerulean, both girls are unable to break their heated gaze. 

They are both undeniably taken aback and left speechless by the electricity in the air and the feelings of certainty in the other’s actions. 

The pair feels completely safe, no questions asked. 

Clarke runs her hands slowly and seductively up the brunette’s arms, resting them just above her breasts. 

The blonde slightly tilts her head, seeking silent permission to continue. 

A sly smirk spreads across Lexa’s face, she offers a small nod providing her unadulterated approval to the beauty blessing her lap to do as she wishes to the brunette. 

Clarke unbuttons Lexa’s top two buttons, exposing the apex of the taller one's breasts. 

The blonde lowers her lips to give a quick nibble and kiss to the newly exposed skin. 

“Ah, that feels so good Clarke.” 

Lexa feels the blonde smile against her as the brunette moves her hands to firmly grasp Clarke’s bottom. 

A barely audible feral growl erupts in the back of Clarke’s throat, causing the brunette to squeeze more firmly. 

Clarke is swift with finishing the removal of Lexa’s shirt finding her perfectly perky and unbound boobs now exposed. 

Their lips meet once again, Lexa sucking Clarke’s bottom lip and then stealthily gliding her tongue into the other’s mouth. 

It’s at the point Lexa takes control. She slides her hands up the blonde’s soft back, rubbing circles of assurance along the way. 

Clarke moans in response and wraps her arms tightly around the brunette’s neck. 

Lexa finds the blonde’s bra clasp, easily unhooking it with one hand while the other stays focused on Clarke’s skin. 

Clarke is swift to pull herself snuggly against the brunette so they are now front to front, naked skin touching naked skin. 

The blonde is overtaken by the unexplainable sensations of feeling Lexa plush against her. 

Clarke moves one hand to rest on the back of Lexa’s neck, while the other grabs brown locks taking a firm hold. 

Lexa brings her mouth to the blonde’s neck, ravishing it and losing herself in the scent of jasmine and peaches that is this blue eyed angel. 

The brunette leaves one hand soundly gripping Clarke’s left butt cheek, while her right hand knowingly finds its way to Clarke’s breast. She gently massages Clarke’s erect nipple in testing the waters to see how the blonde responds to her touch. 

“Oh shit, that feels so good baby,” Clarke moans, losing herself in the moment. 

The blonde begins to slowly rock her hips, grinding herself instinctively into Lexa seeking friction. 

“Fuuuccckkk, you feel amazing prisa,” whispers Lexa in a raspy voice, inhaling deeply to try and maintain a front of composure. 

The blonde continues her aggressive assault on Lexa’s lap, pushing herself as tight as she can manage against the brunette’s pelvis and lap, feeling a growing bulge. 

“Wow, you feel so god damn incredible Lex,” the blonde now slowly moving her hand between their legs as she takes Lexa’s growing swell in her hand with a possessive grasp. 

Their lips meet once more, their tongues resuming their natural dance. 

Lexa cannot take it anymore and slowly rotates herself and Clarke so that the blonde now lies beneath her. 

The brunette eases back, her eyes immediately locking on her partner’s eyes. 

Lexa finds the brightest blue eyes she’s ever seen, that reciprocate her dark, blown pupils filled with not only lust and desire, but something else that neither can put into words or explain but they both feel in their heart of hearts. 

Clarke has never done anything like this, but with this girl it is different and the blonde knows it is meant to be with all that she is.

This blue eyed one has an inmate and undeniable need to be with this girl and nothing is going to stop her from bringing this to fruition as soon as possible. 

Lexa slowly lowers herself on top of Clarke, resting her body weight upon her. They fit perfectly together as if they are one. She brings her lips millimeters from Clarke’s. 

The blonde leans up and they connect instantly. 

This kiss is different than the others, it is soft and sensual, and with it comes love and an unspoken promise to take care of and protect the other above all else. 

Neither girl can explain what is happening between them, nor openly admit to the other as things like this just don’t happen. 

For now they are both drowning in the other and submitting themselves to the other completely. 

Lexa brings over mouth to the blonde’s neck and slowly works her way down so that she is hovering just below Clarke’s navel hesitating briefly. She glances to Clarke where she finds only affection and a caring smile. 

The blonde gentle takes Lexa’s hands and guides them along her breast to her stomach to now rest just under her waistband. 

Clarke lifts her hips a couple inches, urging the brunette to continue. 

Lexa slowly moves the blonde’s yoga pants and underwear down over her ass, then down her thighs and finally removes them completely. 

The brunette nibbles at Clarke’s ankle, and trails kisses up her leg, to the inside of her thigh. 

She brings her tongue to dip into the blonde’s folds, immediately losing herself in the scent and sweet nectar that is Clarke Elyza Griffin. 

Clarke instinctively brings one hand to grasp Lexa’s hair in an attempt to ground herself, however it’s to no avail as Lexa firmly pushes her strong tongue into the blonde’s center. 

Moaning loudly, the blonde trembles in response to the velvet touch of the girl between her legs. 

Lexa brings one hand under Clarke’s bottom to gain leverage, while she brings the other to interlace with the blonde’s hand gripping her shoulder. 

The green eyed girl lifts the blonde to allow herself better access, pushing herself deeper into her partner. 

Lexa twirls her tongue around with each move having a purpose and sending Clarke further into the abyss. 

The blonde reactively pulls the brunette’s hair as she is getting so close. 

This only pushes Lexa to better display her skill as she curls her tongue up to find Clarke’s g-spot, quickly bringing her hand to insert two fingers and move her mouth to the blonde’s clit. 

“Ohhhh, ohhh …fuck Lexa….aaahhhh…that…feels…..so….fucking…gggoooooddd!” 

The brunette picks up her pace, moving in and out of the blonde with wreckless abandon, sucking harder on the blue eyed beauty's bundle of nerves and massaging it with her tongue.

Clarke is losing it and digs her fingernails into Lexa’s scalp. She cannot hold on any longer. 

*BEEP* *BEEP* “Hello ladies, I wanted to inform you we will be arriving at the hotel momentarily,” offers the driver over the intercom speaker. 

Both girls are quickly ripped back to reality in an instant against their choice. 

“Oh shit!” says Clarke, quickly removing herself from beneath the brunette’s mouth so both girls may frantically scurry to get re-dressed before their imminent arrival. 


	11. The One They Arrive At  The Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm sorry for the delay but I'm back. I had some unexpected personal issues arise so my apologies for the unannounced long hiatus. I am stoked to get back into it and get this story out there for our girls and you all as well. Updates will resume to a more routine occurrence. Please share your thoughts.

Both girls scurry frantically to find some form of clothing to cover themselves before the driver opens the door. 

"Lex, I can't find my fucking bra." 

The brunette merely chuckles tossing Clarke the first piece of clothing she finds.

Lexa ends up wearing Clarke's hoodie that is a couple inches too short, exposing the taller one's abdominal perfection... and the blonde finds herself braless and in the brunette's black button up with the buttons crooked and mismatched. 

Both girls are secretly happy with their counterpart's new attire, despite their personal disdain for their own new outfits. 

The brunette just tucks Clarke's bra in her back jean pocket as the driver opens the door.

"Welcome to the hotel ladies," says the driver as he opens the door.

Lexa is smiling shamelessly and the blonde feels as if her face is on fire. She waits for the brunette to exit first and follows closely behind.

Lexa immediately brings her hand to rest on Clarke's hip, pulling the girl to rest tightly against her as she can tell Clarke is embarrassed. 

The driver closes the door moving to the rear of the car noting, "Ladies, please wait in the lobby. I'll get your bags and bring them inside."

"Thank you sir, we appreciate it," replies Lexa, turning her body to the blonde.

Lexa lowers her lips to Clarke's ear speaking lowly and giving her hip a reassuring squeeze. 

"Baby, it's okay. Who cares what the hell he thinks. You're absolutely beautiful." The brunette then places a gentle kiss to the blonde's neck right below her ear. 

Clarke looks up directly into the brunette's eyes finding only concern and adoration.

The blonde offers a little smile, "You're right, please come here baby." Clarke quickly bringing her hands to the brunette's shoulders to guide the taller one down into a tender kiss.

The two pull one another into a gentle hug and then hurry inside behind the driver. 

Clarke approaches the concierge to check them in while Lexa tips the driver and obtains their carry-on baggage.

Just as the brunette is approaching the front desk she can tell the blonde seems flustered. 

Speedily walking up Lexa offers, "Clarke, what's the matter?" 

The blonde turns to the taller girl, "It seems they only have one room for us combined as opposed to the two separate ones the airline told us we'd have waiting for us when we arrived."

Lexa is taken aback only for a couple seconds maintaining her cool. She moves closer to the other girl to discuss their new found circumstances quietly. 

"Look Clarke, we can leave here and try to find us two separate rooms somewhere else if you'd like....or we can share the single room. I'm on board for whatever you are comfortable with."

The blonde feels the momentary anguish rush from her being as she stares deeply into the sweet, supportive green eyes before her. She smiles, turning back to the concierge, "We'll take it." 


	12. The One In The Suite

The girls finally make it to their room, or shall we say the "honeymoon" suite that is fitted with a hot tub and all.

Lexa enters the room behind the smaller girl, looking around while placing both of their bags on the dresser vanity. "Wow Clarke, how did we end up snagging this room?" 

Blue eyes eagerly turn to find bright emeralds seeking hers just as anxiously. She takes a couple small steps towards the brunette. 

"I'm not sure how, but I definitely plan for us to make the most of it," says the blonde in a more sultry tone than intended.

Lexa slowly brings her eyes down Clarke's front side to her chest, then lips and finally back up to settle into the dark blue orbs before her.

Lexa remains stationary awaiting her counterpart's next move, while unconsciously biting her bottom lip.

Clarke reactively lets a nearly inaudible "fuck" slip from her mouth. She is fighting to maintain the temporary mirage that is her external physical composure as she is freaking out internally.

Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly the blonde attempts to settle herself with a subconscious pep talk, "Those eyes....those lips....Damn it, what the hell am I doing!?!. I can't do this. This isn't like me. Shit, look at her....I HAVE to do this. Just look at HER."

Clarke does as she instructs herself and opens her eyes slowly. There she discovers the most entrancing, affectionate gaze she could ever imagine, even on her best day.

Finding courage in the green, passionate immersed fire before her the blue eyed girl moves forward so that she is standing merely inches from the taller one. 

Lexa quickly closes the distance between them, bringing both hands to rest on Clarke's hips just under the hem of her own black button up the blonde now wears. She pauses briefly.

"Go on Lex...I want this," says the Clarke nuzzling into the other's neck.

The brunette slides her hands around to Clarke's bottom pulling the girl snuggly against her, "Come here beautiful."

Clarke innately brings her arms to the taller girl's shoulders, while simultaneously pulling herself up to kiss Lexa's neck and nibble on her earlobe.

"Fuck," says the brunette desperately tilting her head back to allow the blonde better access and gripping Clarke's taut ass more firmly.

Clarke slowly glides her tongue from Lexa's ear to the base of her neck moving her eyes to meet green. The blonde simultaneously lowers her hands to grab the bottom of the brunette's shirt and lifts one eyebrow asking silently for permission to continue.

Lexa sighs wantingly and quickly removes her own shirt in response.

Clarke looks on in awe momentarily taking in the wonder before her, allowing a wide smile to stretch across her lips. The cerulean eyed beauty reaches for her own shirt, slowly unbuttoning the top couple buttons to allow her head to pass through and pulls it off effortlessly. 

Lexa seeks out the shorter girl's lips, with the blonde immediately wanting more. She glides her tongue across the brunette's bottom lip seeking access.

The brunette welcomes the invitation and deepens the kiss immediately. She pulls Clarke against her and they immediately fit and mold as one. The blonde lets out an involuntary guttural moan and glides her hands to Lexa's shoulders. Clarke instinctively jumps up to wrap her legs around her lover's waist as the brunette continues to hold her as close as possible. Lexa moves her mouth to work on the blonde beauty's neck. The two move as a singular being, easing themselves to the bedroom with only thoughts of losing themselves in the other.


	13. The One They've Been Waiting For

Lexa slowly makes their way to the bed, their lips never parting. She gently lowers the blonde down onto her back, bringing herself to rest atop her.

The brunette looks deeply into her partner’s eyes, finding only burning blue and shattered pupils. No longer able to accept the space between them, Clarke pulls Lexa into a passionate kiss. The brunette instinctively slides her tongue across satin seeking access. The blonde reciprocates her actions and deepens the kiss.

The two become lost in one another and cannot get enough contact. Needing more they briefly pull apart and hurry to remove their pants. Both are topless…the blonde now only in her sexy black satin Victoria’s Secret underwear, and the brunette, now only in her black boy shorts with a prominent bulge. 

During the intense make out session that ensues Clarke somehow takes control and maneuvers their bodies so that she is sitting on Lexa’s lap, whose back now rests against a plethora of pillows along the head board.

The blonde's hands now rest on either side of the brunette’s jawline, gently rubbing her thumb back and forth, “How are you so beautiful? You are of Athenian beauty that the Greek’s wrote of. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but whatever it was I’m so thankful.”

Lexa is at a loss for words as she takes in the way Clarke is looking at her and the words she speaks. She offers a shy smile, and slowly raises one of her hands to rest on the blonde’s while bringing the other to grasp Clarke’s hip. 

”Damn,” utters the blonde, her tongue and mouth ravishing the taller girl's neck and eventually finding and massaging the brunette’s chest in a variety of ways. 

Their swan dance continues, with Lexa bringing her mouth to the blue eyed beauty’s neck. The brunette nibbles on the blonde’s earlobe, then gently bites her neck. This earns a moan from the blonde, whose desire overtakes her.

Clarke begins to instinctively grind into Lexa seeking friction. The wet spot on her panties has now soaked through and she cannot get enough.

The brunette sits up, moving both hands to her partner’s hips. Lexa kisses Clarke, slowing things down. Green eyes meet cerulean and the rest is history.

Their lips connect again and Lexa gingerly rolls them over, holding herself just above the blonde. 

Lexa looks to Clarke seeking silent permission, which the blonde answers with reaching down to glide off her own ruined panties.

Clarke moves her hands to hold the brunette’s ass, and slides her hands into the waistband of her counterpart’s underwear and proceeds to slide them down Lexa’s thighs.

The blonde pulls Lexa to her, so that she is resting plush on her. “Come here baby, I need you…I need to feel you…I…I need all of you.” 

Lexa instantly allows all of her remaining self restraint to leave her body in one breath, “Clarke, I need you too baby.”

Their lips meet one final time, and want takes over. Clarke takes the brunette’s growing length into her hand and guides it so that Lexa's head teases her clit, and eventually is resting upon her entrance. 

Their eyes lock, Clarke holds her breath in anticipation. The brunette slowly pushes herself slightly into her lover’s velvet, allowing her time to adjust. The slickness Lexa feels upon contact is enough to make her nearly lose it before they even begin. 

The blonde tightens her grip on Lexa’s hips, slowly pulling her deeper into her as her muscles relax. Clarke’s body is accepting the green eyed beauty as an extension of herself as she naturally becomes one with the angelic being above her, until she is full to the brim with the perfect thickness.

They both are so overtaken with all of the emotions and intensity they are immersed in they both are barely holding themselves together.

“Clarke, are you okay?" the brunette gently whispers in her lover's ear.

”I’ve never been better Lex" responds the blue eyed girl, lifting her lips to the brunette's.

The blonde slowly begins rocking her hips until Lexa takes control and slowly works her way in and out of the blue eyed beauty below her until they find a slow, satisfying pace for both of them.

”Baby, you feel so good…so damn…good…” whispers Clarke as she digs her fingers into Lexa’s back and wraps her legs around her lover’s waist. 

”Ooohhhh….so….do……you….my girl...,” says Lexa in between thrusts. 

Clarke has never wanted anyone…or anything so badly. The feelings she is experiencing filled to the sheath with her new lover inside of her, skin to skin, is unlike anything she has ever known or ever dreamed. She knows she can never let this go, and never live without it now that she has it.

Lexa’s heart is so overwhelmed she is at a loss for words. She is lost in this goddess below her and has no intention of ever coming of up for air if she can help it. The feeling of the blonde holding her in, enveloped around her is beyond comprehension.

Clarke thought her first orgasm was mind blowing. However, the feeling of Lexa releasing inside of her awakened an untamable hunger. She needs the brunette to fill her over and over. The more the blonde gets, the more she needs.

Neither can get enough of the other, and does not believe their desires will ever be satisfied. Their hands instinctively find the other’s, fingers intertwined and holding on for dear life. They are lost in themselves as the love making continues into the early morning hours. 

Their bodies are glistening with sweat, with no end in sight. The moans of ecstasy filling the air, the shared unsated need overtaking all. Pushing herself to continue the brunette goes on with ease losing herself in her lover, leaving the blonde begging for more. 

With each passing second their unspoken connection growing deeper. Each kiss watering the forbidden seeds of love sprouting within each, and the roots taking hold of the souls within. 


End file.
